The pain of love
by 13SmilesAndCookies
Summary: The world is at war. How did that happen? Everybody is dying, will love survive? Things are not what they seem. Is it the end?    Warning: FrUK, gore, violence, fluff, romance.  Read until the end, is worth it.  Rated T just in case


Hi guys, what's up? I wrote this story while listening to Jordin Sparks' Battlefield. I thought it was kind of crappy at the beggining but I liked how it turned out. I hope you like it! And I'm writing the chapters of my other fics, calm down! Enjoy your reading. And please, even if it hurts, read until the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia - Axis Powers

Warning: FrUK, gore, violence, fluff and romance

Note: Read until the end!

* * *

><p>The world was in war. The superiors of the countries decided to use their ultimate weapons. All countries were involved, and one by one, they were being killed. The only things that could be heard were the explosions and the screams. Blood and dead bodies everywhere. Europe was being tear apart and Asia was a mess. Oceania, South and Center America were gone.<p>

Arthur was lost. He didn't know what to do nor who were his enemies in that mess. His heart stopped as he recognize the first countries' cadavers on the ground. The Italian brothers were dead. Spain was right next to Romano, holding his hand although he too was not alive anymore. Germany was crying, kneeling next to Italy. Greece and Japan were a few steps ahead and Turkey was fighting bravely in revenge for their deaths. Hungary was crying over Prussia's and Austria's bodies. Her sobs were crossing the britt's body as lightnings crossing the sky.

Seychelles bumped into him and her horrified expression became a little less tense:

"England, what are we going to do? Everybody is dying! Help me! I don't want to die! What am I supposed to do?"

Arthur started panicking. He didn't know what to do either.

"Have you seen France or America anywhere? Are they okay?" he asked her hopefully.

The girl took a few seconds to understand what he was asking since she was expecting instructions, but as she finally comprehended, her eyes were filled with sadness. Hesitantly, she pointed to the sea of corpses where America's lied on top. Dead. Arthur's heart started beating faster.

"I haven't seen France, maybe he's still alive!" Seychelles tried to comfort him, but he wasn't listening.

Then, the girl's eyes went empty. A bullet crossed her head spilling blood everywhere. Arthur went out of his shocked trance, as he felt a warm liquid hit the back of his head. Blood. He turned around only to see the girl he was talking to seconds before, also dead. He knelt to the ground trying to help her, with no avail. She was gone. Arthur shot the soldier who shot her. He didn't know what to do. He kissed Seychelles in the head and ran away, dodging some bullets that passed flying by him.

England ran over to America's cadaver and fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face. He stretched his arm to caress his friend's cheek, when someone pushed him and the body, just in time when a grenade exploded where they were. Someone saved them. England looked up only to see France, all bloody, smiling at him. Arthur couldn't believe it. He touched the other's face with both hands, more tears streaming down his cheeks. Francis put his hands over Arthur's and grinned.

He handed Arthur a piece of paper and kissed him desperately but lovingly. Not knowing what to do, England shrugged and returned the kiss with all he could. He'd been wanting to do that for a long time. The brit tangled his fingers in the other boy's hair while Francis put his hand in the small of his back, pulling him closer. They felt so safe. Not caring about anything else other than themselves. They felt as if nothing could ruin that moment, but they were wrong.

Suddenly, a bullet crossed Francis' head, only a few centimeters away from Arthur's fingers. The blonde French fell dead in the ground. Blood leaking from the hole the bullet made, and dirtying his silky blonde hair. A smile was placed in his face, although his before vivid and teasing azure eyes were now empty.

It took a few seconds to the information to sink in to the green eyed boy. His heart started beating even faster and stronger and tears started streaming uncontrollably down his face.

"No, no, no! Frog! Oh god! Please! Tell me you're not actually dead! Please Francis! No! You can't bloody die! Please!" England yelled desperate. He held his love's head. Poked it, slapped it, did everything he could to see if he would get a response, but he didn't.

France was actually dead.

After centuries together. After almost killing each other many times. After always being there for each other although they would never admit that what they were doing was because they cared... After all they've been through... France was actually dead.

Arthur cried heavily. The two countries that meant the most to him were now gone, and there was nothing he could do to change that. He hugged their empty bodies while more tears streamed down his face. He kissed America in the head and whispered choking "I'll bloody love you forever, America" then turned to Francis. The vision of the Frenchman hurt him even more. Francis was with him since ever and he died without knowing England's feelings for him. Arthur kissed him in the lips and then remembered he was still holding the small piece of paper the blue eyed man gave him. The paper said:

"Angleterre, I always said that my dream was to conquer you and it was until the end. But I think mon cher never understood what I meant by that. My dream wasn't to conquer your lands, but to conquer your heart. I'm really sad that I died without accomplishing it, but I thought that, at least, you should know. J'e taime."

Arthur's heart leapt with happines and he kissed him again, now filled with love after knowing that his feelings were corresponded. But then, felt his heart drop as he realized that France would never respond again. He was holding and kissing a lifeless body. It wasn't him anymore. It didn't matter now if Francis loved him. He had lost him forever. France was dead.

"J'e taime, you bloody frog. J'e taime!" England whispered since his voice was dying because of the pain he felt inside. He had practiced to say that for months and now that he said it, France couldn't hear it. It was all in vain.

He dragged the bodies to a safer place. And after a last look at them, he went to war.

Gun in hand, he was going to die fighting, and so he did. Arthur killed thousands before another bullet went flying in his direction, and crossed his chest where his heart begged to stop beating. And with that, he, himself, fell to the ground. Explosions could be heard, more screams and his body was covered with blood that spilled from the dying corpses surrounding him along with his own.

While agonizing, Arthur could feel the energy and life abandon his body and he couldn't help but think that they didn't even know why they were at war.

They didn't know why that was happening…

...Only that they should obey their orders.

The brit thought that when he was about to die, he would be desperate trying to remain alive, but given the circumstances, the only thing he felt was that he was finally free. And he closed his eyes, remembering all the good moments he had passed through, wishing he had had more and that he hadn't fought for no reason with the ones he loved.

A few seconds later, he was finally dead.

He was dead along with the whole Europe, Asia, America, Oceania and Africa.

The world was gone...

...It was finally **over**.

Arthur woke up panting, with his heart beating quickly in his chest. His hands closed in claws gripping tightly his sheets. His shirt covered with sweat and his cheeks wet with tears. It had been a nightmare. It wasn't real. He looked around, only to see he was in his room, safe. He tried to say something to be sure that now was reality, but his voice abandoned him. He was in shock.

The brit stood up still dizzy and went outside. There was something he needed to do. He didn't care it was two A.M in the morning. He didn't care the person he was about to wake up forcefully could be pissed at him because of that. The only thing he cared is that he wouldn't let any of that dream come true.

The Englishman ringed the doorbell. He was lucky that the nation was staying in London for a few days.

As soon as France opened the door, Arthur jumped at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Mon Dieu! Angleterre? What happene..." Francis didn't finish as he saw tears streaming down the other's eyes while he held him tight.

"Listen, carefully Frog…" Arthur began with his eyes closed and continued, looking at Francis' shocked sapphire orbs "You're never allowed to bloody leave me. Never. You're not allowed to die either. And I don't care what others may say… So… J'e taime, you bastard!"

Francis's eyes widened. Did Arthur just confess to him? He couldn't believe it. He put his hand under England's chin, lifted his face and kissed him on the lips, sweetly. Arthur wrapped his arms around France's neck and with his foot, closed the door that was before left open.

No bullet would ever cross France's head, neither in dreams nor in reality ever again. Because if one ever got any near Francis, England would come between both and die instead. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his love, especially now that he confessed.

Francis then handed him a letter and seeing Arthur's confused expression, he explained:

"I wrote it a long time ago. For some reason I felt that I should give it to mon cher tonight, so I got up at one A.M and got dressed. I was going over to your house when Angleterre ringed the door bell. This is for you".

England stopped and looked at France, finally noticing his state. His love was all dressed up, with his hair well combed, using perfume and holding a bouquet of red roses which France gave to him as soon he as realized he was still holding them. Hesitantly, Arthur opened the letter, after he rested the flowers on the floor, and read:

"Angleterre, I know you might not believe me when I tell you this, but remember when I said that my dream was to conquer you?" Arthur's heart started beating faster "Well, I think you misunderstood moi, because you said I'd never get your lands. I'm not interested in your lands. What I want is to conquer your heart, and I'll fight to get it it until the day I die. Even if I never succeed, spending more time with you will make it worth it. J'e taime."

Arthur's eyes were filled with tears. He smiled at Francis the kindest smile that was ever placed in his face and kissed him happily, with his heart leaping in love. Francis broke apart only to say:

"J'e taime, Angleterre"

"I love you too, frog" England said ignoring his pride and kissing the Frenchman passionately. Francis was his and that was much more worth than his bloody ego.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! Please review, I want to know what you think =D! Didn't I tell you to read until the end?<p> 


End file.
